Shingo Saga
by supershingo2000
Summary: A sort of metal slug kof cross over It tells the adventure of Shingo Yabuki and Fio germi as they try to save the worlds fighters can they do it or do they need help? rated R for language
1. Shingo Saga chapter 1 better days

Shingo saga chapter 1 better days  
  
Wait up Kusanagisan yelled an out of breath Shingo Yabuki Kyo's number one fan boy. Kyo Kusanagi would rather not have his company; he walked faster starting to leave his friend Benimaru behind also. He never cared much for Shingo's constant clinging but he really disliked him when he found out his dad taught him how to use flames. Shingo out of breathe finally caught up to his idol, panting hard he ask why did you leave me. Kyo didn't respond. Shingo quickly changed the subject. Hey I learned a new move the Shingo style 180 demon scorcher guaranteed to lay you out wanna see. Kyo gave off a sort of grunt that Shingo mistook for a yes. Shingo eagerly snatches a lighter out his pocket it had the Kusanagi clan symbol on it and it was all gold it look super expensive. Shingo then explains that he needs the lighter to help him light up his hand so he can use his power like a jump start he needed more experience before he could do it with his normal body since he wasn't part of the Kusanagi blood lineage. He flicks it till a small flame appears he swipes his hand thru it and his hand burst into flames. Ok here I go he says all excitedly. He then jumps in the air spins around in a circle this makes the flame on his hand start to spread and circle him almost like Kyo's except his was a bluish color.  
  
People passing by stopped and marveled at the amazing act little kids said I wanna do that mom and grown men said don't wanna fight him, but this only served to piss Kyo off even further. The second Shingo's feet hit the ground Kyo grabs his hand and puts out the flames. Kyo then angrily shouts STOP BEING A DAMN FAG AND SHOWING OFF CAUSE YOUR GONNA MAKE US LATE AND IF WERE LATE IM GONNA DEMON SCORCH YOUR ASS GOT IT!? He then finally lets Shingo go and continues on down the street, the unparsed Benimaru follows behind him and shingo is left a bit hurt and discouraged, but he quickly gathers himself and gets into a pleasant mood and follow. After about a half hour of walking they arrive at Yuki's house. Kyo's face lights up he finally was their and on time. Kyo and the others proceed to the house, Shingo was very satisfied that he made it to thru the rest of the trip with no conflicts with Kyo but he kind of pissed off Benimaru when he ran up to him and got the attention of a lady he was having a very interesting conversation with. Shingo thought he probably threw off Benimaru's train of thought but she thought Shingo was cute and wanted his number, but that's something Benimaru would never tell anyone especially Shingo.  
  
Once thru the front yard Kyo knocks on the door, then faster than you can say what the heck the door opened and closed and their stood Yuki Kyo's girlfriend. The only response that Shingo and Benimaru could think of was man she's fast as hell. Fast nothing that was fucking warp speed what was you doing waiting at the door, replied Kyo. Yuki out of breath could only nod her head. Kyo then said well if you wanted to sneak out to have sex you could have called and went to my house instead of doing it in secret in the front yard. He gave a devilish smirk. Yuki's face became red as fruit punch and in 3 second's three things happened. She drew her arm back, She swung her arm, and she punched the shit out of Kyo. Shingo being the loyal guy he was fell into shock at this action and wanted to ask if Kyo was ok, but it would only anger Kyo further so he stayed quiet. As for Benimaru he laughed like it was all set up like a little show and he was loving it. The angry Kyo took the frustration out on the nearest guy and it was Shingo. GO AND GET ME A SODA LACKY! He yelled and pointed at Shingo. Being surprised by this sudden command Shingo asked what kind of soda big mistake. Kyo then replied I want a soda that has a pack of pop rocks included with it knowing it was the most popular and hard to find soda. Is that all you want some chips to said Shingo stupidly without thinking. Kyo took this as a smart comment and he did not like it. Yea get me some HURRY THE HELL UP CHIPS AND SOME YOU GOT 10 MINUTES TO GET MY DAMN SODA. Shingo understood this as a threat and realized his mistake he rushed down the yard and jumped on the sidewalk, and hustled down the street, and as he ran the three laughed at him especially Kyo feeling very proud of himself. 


	2. Shingo Saga Chapter 2 brain freeze

Shingo Saga Chapter 2 Brain Freeze  
  
He continued to hustle from corner store, to corner store, to soda machine, even to street venders. Not one damn pop rock soda, were the heck am I'm gonna find this stuff Shingo mumbled irritably to himself. He slowed his pace down to a brisk walk; it was smart to do because he had been running around for about five minutes straight with no rest. He sighs, five minutes to go; he then walks with his head down about to give up on the search, when he walks into a person.  
  
Startled by this the person spins around and kicks Shingo right in the face. His head flicks up so hard his neck pops a little, and he staggers back. He clasps his face and rubs at it to shake off the hit. When he finally gets back to his normal state they're stood a girl. She was slender and wore a girls school uniform and some red shoes he knew he saw her some were before. The girl spoke up. Hey punk watch were your going unless...hey wait a minute I saw you on TV your that Yabuki kid that's always getting beat up. She spoke in a high-pitched melancholy voice. Shingo a bit confused by this decided to answer her and not make her angrier. Uh ya im him I guess, im Shingo part if the Japan team and you are. She smirked at him and got into a fighting position. Well im Sakura and I challenge you to a fight. Again Shingo was confused, ok two things were in the middle of the street and there are a bunch of people around and. She cut him off. Don't make excuses and besides people like to see fights now lets go. She charged at Shingo with a elbow thrust like move. Shingo barely dodged it.  
  
The people were starting to turn and watch their little spectacle egger to see this street brawl against a KOF team member and a street fighter. She twisted around and delivered a heavy spin kick to Shingos back. He stumbled forward with the realization people now encircled him and had he a opponent he decided to fight and win it quick.  
  
He spunt around and rushed at Sakura trying to ram her but she was to fast. She threw her hands up charging the one special move she knew the hadoken and with Shingos careless rushing attack he ran right into its range. The second he got close she roared out, HADOKEN and snapped her arms forward unleashing a spike of energy that sent him flying. Shingo flew fast and hard till he slammed into the ground rocks and broken pavement cut his clothes and his skin. He slide for about 3 yards smashing down some of the spectators stupid enough not to move. Body hurting shirt burnt he got up and was mad. He again rushed at Sakura but this time was smart. This time he dodged to side and countered her with an Shingo style 180-demon scorcher a move that launched Sakura into the air long enough for him to rush her with his phoenix splash dm. He sent her packing her body flew across the circle knocking out a lot of people and sent her crashing into a local shop. She was out cold but he wasted 3 minutes in the process 2 minutes left he turned over to walk away and almost tripped over a can. When he looked down it was non other than a can of unopened pop rock soda that must have fell from Sakura. But no matter its his now he took it and ran off back to the house, he would be late but late better than never. After a 6 minute running rampage he made it back. Breathing hard and ready to hurl. Here is your soda Master Kusanagisan. Kyo just looked at him and said, were leaving I don't need it you drink it. While panting and wheezing Shingo barley heard it and with that Shingo passed out.  
  
Next chapter a friendly encounter 


	3. Shingo Saga Chapter 3 A freindly encount...

Shingo Saga chapter 3 a friendly encounter  
  
After waking up Shingo discovers that he is still laying in the front yard at yukis house. He sits up and starts to ponder over his situation. Ok I don't know were master Kyo went so I'm alone, I have no were else to go so I might as well head home. He sums up the situation with a heavy sigh. He gets up and then heads home his pride hurt abit but he kept a smile on his face.  
  
On the way home he decided not to take the shortcut thru the city but rather the long way thru the side streets, he needed the alone time. Walking alone he let his mind wonder. I wish I was more important and not a second rate fighter. He kicks at rocks and they zoom down the street and out of sight. Deep in his thought he didn't notice a young female run by him or the fact that he walked in front of two big mechs.  
  
The machines clanged to a halt and the running girls yells to the boy, Hey get out of here this is dangerous. But it was to late he was slapped out of the way by a mechanical fist. The hit sent him plowing into a nearby building the girl could only stare in horror as his body smashed thru the concrete. The mechs now advanced on the girl who was now backed into a corner with her gun out of ammo she was doomed all she could do was scream. As she screamed and closed her eyes there was a loud balm sound and explosions. When she opened her eyes she saw the boy virtually unharmed and the two destroyed mechs next to him.  
  
As he huffed he asked what were those things. She stammered a bit then replied those were metal slugs and um may I ask how you beat them. She points to the two partly melted slugs. He looks at her with a weird look and says, I'm Shingo Yabuki I'm a KOF participant that was easy don't you watch TV. In his mind he thought am I that much of a loser. She looked at him with a puzzled look I guess not enough. Anyways you're coming with me. Shingos face suddenly twisted into an expression of shock and refusal. Um I don't think so lady. She looked at him her face stared to twist into a sad crying child look. I was trying to make sure you made it ok it is a war out here and I need someone to watch my back.  
  
In his mind he objected but he felt sorry for her and he gave in. Ok whatever Ill go. Her expression suddenly changed into a looks of happiness. Ok lets go ill take you to your house. She started walking and pulled his arm he reluctantly started moving. They worked their way thru the streets taking down soldiers and slugs on the way. About 30 minutes later they reached Shingos house. She looked at Shingo with thru her round glasses. He had to admit she didn't look like the solider type, she was skinny and kind of frail looking she wore brown boots, tan shorts and vest a white T Shirt and a tan cap decorated her head with her hair tied back, not soilder like at all really sept for the gun.  
  
He began to open his door when a thought hit him he never told her were he lived. He snapped around to confront her but she was gone. He sighed and went inside locking his door. He continued thru his house, it was very clean so clean in fact you could probably smell the pine scent out side if you really tried. Everything was need and tidy hats on the hat rack Shingos change of clothes that he needed badly set out in their usual place the floor was vacuumed and the pictures hung straight on the walls. One thing was different their was a piece of paper on the table, his mom never allowed anything to be set on the table so he picked it up, it was a not it read. Dear Shingo your father and me have decided to go on a get away just the two of us we left plenty of food in the fridge and two weeks worth of clothes have been done for you I hope you will be alright, Love mom.  
  
Shingo just sighed he could use a vacation. He walked up the stairs to his room he opened the door and received the shock of his life. Their sitting on his bed was non other than the girl from the ally. He could not belive it how she get in his room how she get in his house, but that mystery was solved when he found his room window open. He was so stupid he forgot to close it before he left, but his rooms on the second floor how she get up their. Watching the boy stare at her the girl felt a bit uncomfortable and gave off a little cough to get his attention. He finally snapped out of the zone, what are you doing in my room? His face in a look of anger.  
  
She just kept calm and replied I'm her to protect you that's my mission. He looked at her and yelled, what mission?! Still calm she replied the mission to make sure that you don't fall into enemy hands. My names Fio, Fio Germi nice to meet ya. She smiled, Shingo looked on confused and angry. 


	4. Shingo Saga Chapter 4 Slug Envasion

Shingo Saga chapter 4 Slug Envasion Note: Before I start I wanted to say I don't own any of these charecters  
  
Are you crazy, he asked her in an annoyed tone? She just smiled at him and replied, Nope i'm not i'm on a mission, i'm part of the metal slug fraction and I've been sent to protect you. Shingo looked at her still a bit confused, what is metal slug the government or something. She nodded in reply. So the government sent you to watch me, why? ? Fio cleared her thought and began, because your one of the few fighters left in the world and my team was in the area investigating the appearances of slugs. Shingo was a bit skeptical, how do I know if you are lieing or not. Suddenly a voice sounded, Fio reached into her pocket and pulled out a slim walkie- talkie that looked like a cell phone and put it up to her ear. On the back it had the symbol of the military and things with that kind of marking was only given out to high military officials that's what he was told in school. She looked at him with a grin on her face and asked. Believe me now? He nodded. She then tossed him a towel and told him to get cleaned up or something he looked awful. He looked at her a bit ashamed but noticed she was to busy talking to a man on the walkie-talkie so he went to the bathroom.  
  
About thirty minutes later Fio had finished her conversation and had walked to the wall in front of the bathroom door and began talking to Shingo. I hope you're done because we got to move in about three hours and we need to eat. Shingo came out of the bathroom a cloud of steam following him. He was fully dressed in his usual wear. He looked and her and asked, why the sudden change? She just lowered her head and said. I got a call from my team leader he said that we are supposed to head for the port and dock a ship from their we will be given further details. But I don't like it sometimes wrong and he isn't telling me something big is going on I know it but what I wonder. She walked down stairs leaving Shingo behind to let it all soak into his mind.  
  
Once he was done thinking Shingo headed down to the kitchen to find that his fridge was raided all was left was a bowl of ramen and a box of baking soda. He looked over to see Fio with a crap load of food in front of her. In a state of shock Shingo asked is that enough for you. She smiled and replied with, yea plenty. Then she started chowing down; 3 cups of ramen, a 2-liter of soda, 6 rice cakes, 3 left over large beef bowls, a box of cereal, a pork bun, and a salad which she said was for her figure. In his mind he thought what figure she isn't going to keep it eating like that.  
  
Now the feeding frenzy was over and Fio was asleep on the table. Not wanting to wake her Shingo decided top go outside and get some fresh air it would do him good, he walks into the living room and heads out the door. Outside looked like a war zone buildings trashed, the streets littered with smashed cars. But it was peaceful no noise no nothing silent. He felt something was wrong and turned to go back inside but he was too late. The ground started to shake and out of the ground popped a huge drill and a mechanical body resembling a mole. With Shingo continued to run inside but stopped, if he went in it would follow and Fio would be in trouble, he had to fight.  
  
He spun around snatching his lighter out his pocket and lighting his hand in one graceful move. His fist exploded into a blue ball of flames he was ready, he rushed the mech and jumped into the air he twisted over to do a Shingo kick but added one extra touch it slapped his arm across his leg causing it to light up. He slammed into the mech with a burning Shingo kick, the blow melted off the moles giant metal drill but not leaving it defenseless. The machine quickly responded by opening his left paw and spraying a wave at Shingo that he barely dodged. He then countered it with a Shingo style 180 demon scorcher the move melted the paw completely leaving it's body open for a quick finish. Putting his hands together he lit up both of his arms and executed his Burning Shingo DM. He bashed the mole with to left hooks that exploded out with flames with every blow he then gave to right hooks exploding as well and he finished it with a elbow that sent a shock wave of fire over the mole causing it to explode pushing Shingo up against his house.  
  
It was done as metal rained from the air Shingo felt a sense of satisfaction and he headed for the door. Grabbing and turning the handle he was hit by the side by a fierce beam of power, it sent him sailing across the ground. After finally stopping he sat up to find no one around, he wondered to himself were the beam came from. Looking at the burning remains of the mole he got his answer, standing their staring at him was a pair of red eyes. The eyes stepped from the flames and their stood Sakura, but she was different she was clad in the same uniform but it constantly changed from its original colors of red, yellow, and blue to a black and pink. She continued to advance toward him an evil aura around her she was different and stronger, her red eyes continued to burn. Shingo then knew that he was in for serious trouble. 


End file.
